An automobile door latch striker having a U-shaped rod is known and, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-3492.
However, conventionally, strikers of this type have been almost exclusively made of metal and have suffered the shortcomings of causing metallic impact and friction noises when engaging with door latches, causing uneven contact with a latch or a guide piece, or causing plays in the engagement between the stiker and the door latch, when it is not precisely manufactured, thereby impairing durability as a result of wear and breakage and causing annoying noises.